1. Field
The following description relates to an apparatus and method for imaging a breast, and more particularly, to an apparatus and method for imaging a breast more quickly and accurately by emitting a plurality of X-rays of different doses to the breast that is an object of examination.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, X-ray mammography is the most widely used breast imaging technology. Recently, full field digital mammography (FFDM), that is, a digital mammography system using a flat panel detector, has become widely used. FFDM is highly economical due to the use of low-cost equipment. In addition, FFDM has an imaging operation that is relatively fast and convenient to use.
X-ray mammography is very suitable for detecting micro calcification (MC) in a breast. However, X-ray mammography is relatively poor at detection when a main lesion is a mass. In addition, X-ray mammography has a reduced diagnostic accuracy in the examination of a dense breast.
Unlike conventional 2-dimensional X-ray examination methods, a tomosynthesis scheme images a breast at a plurality of different angles (e.g., about seven to thirty different angles), thereby overcoming limits caused by tissue overlap. Therefore, the tomosynthesis scheme is expected to replace conventional X-ray mammography in the future.
However, since the tomosynthesis scheme is slow in operation, a patient may move or be moving due to breathing and heartbeats during the long time that is required by the tomosynthesis scheme to produce an image. In addition, the tomosynthesis machine is susceptible to movement of its own during the imaging time. Such movements by the examination subject or the tomosynthesis machine may produce images that are not optimal or, in some cases, incomprehensible.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a solution to the slow acquisition of information that is provided by conventional breast imaging technology.